Race To My Heart
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: *NASCAR Story* Jasmine and Allyson are the best of friends who both love NASCAR. Jasmine is currently dating race car driver Brad Keselowski. Allyson is a huge Dale Earnhardt Jr fan. Jasmine has not seen Brad in a few months due to the racing schedule. One day he invites both of them to a race weekend. Read to find out what happens when Ally meets Dale and Jasmine sees Brad again.


So Jasmine was sitting at home waiting for a phone call from Brad. She was watching some news on SPEED about the upcoming race to help the time pass until he called. Not to far into the show, her phone starting ringing.

She picks it up. "Hey Brad." She says with a smile.

"Hey hun. Sorry I didn't call sooner. Had some things to do in the garage after practice."

"It's alright. How's practice going?"

"It's going alright. The car is pretty good so far. I think this car might win on Sunday."

"I think so too. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too. In fact, I was thinking that maybe you could come to the race on Sunday. Come out on Friday so we could spend some time together."

"I like that idea." She smiles to herself.

"So do I. You could bring Ally. I know she loves racing too and she can meet some of the drivers."

"I will call her after I talk to you. It's so good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear yours. I miss it so much."

"I miss yours so much more. I miss your kisses and hugs."

"Well, come this weekend, you get them all you want."

"I'll definitely be there." She smiles to herself.

"Good. I can't wait to see you." He grins, even though she can't see it.

"I can't wait to see you either. I've missed you so much."

"Aww. I'm totally blushing right now."

"I wish I was there to see it. It's what makes you more beautiful."

"Brad." I whine. "I'm gonna be redder than a lobster."

"Okay." He chuckles. "I'll stop...for now."

"Good. So what are you doing now?"

"Talking to you and relaxing in the RV. Getting ready for all the interviews tomorrow."

"Ah. I'm watching TV and talking to my amazing boyfriend who I miss so much."

"Aw babe. You're just as amazing and me, if not more."

"I think you're more perfect."

"Nope. That would be you."

"Aww. You're making me blush again."

"Sorry. I can never compliment you enough."

"It's okay. It just shows that you love me."

"I do love you. Very much."

"And I love you too. So so much."

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

"You are so amazing to me."

"I always will be too."

"And I know your gonna show me everyday."

"That;s a given, for sure."

"What time do you want me to come Friday?"

"I was thinking early. I have a ticket already booked for 7am."

"Okay. The earlier I get there, the more time we get to spend together."

"Exactly my plan." He smirks. "Damn." He mutters. "That's Paul. He needs to go over a few things about the car. I'll call you in the morning, alright?"

"Alright. I love you so much."

"I love you to, so very much."

"Bye babe."

"Bye love."

She hangs up the phone and calls me. I was currently on the computer look through all the news from the past week in NASCAR. I hear my phone go off, seeing that it's Jasmine then answer it.

"Hey girl!" I greet.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just going through all the news from the past week. What about you?"

"Just got off the phone with Brad. He wants me to come Friday. And said I could bring you with me."

"No way?" I say in shock. "Is he for real?"

"Yeah. He is. He said you could meet all the drivers."

"Oh my god..." I take the phone away for a brief moment. "Okay...I'm good now." I chuckle. "That's just so nice of him."

"Yes it is. He already booked a flight for 7 AM Friday."

"Damn. That's like...not to far away. I have to pack!"

"Oh my. I do too!"

"I guess we should go do that then so we're ready on time."

"Yes we should."

"So, I'll talk to you in a bit. Call me in the morning?"

"I will."

"Alright. Bye."

"I will."

"Alright. I'll talk to you then."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." I say as we both hang up.

We then start to pack for a long and amazing race weekend.


End file.
